Lovedrunked
by Virginieelac
Summary: Bella est une fille banale appréciant sa solitude au lycée de Forks. Sa vie chamboulera lorqu'Edward et sa famille déménage d'Alaska. L'histoire d'un premier amour. BxE
1. Chapitre I

Prologue

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 18 ans, et je suis tout sauf extra-ordinaire. À vrai dire, je dirai plutôt que je suis complètement banale. J'ai des longs cheveux bruns tombant dans le bas de mon dos et des yeux bruns très ordinaires. En fait, personne ne m'a jamais prêté quelque attention que ce soit depuis mon arrivée à Forks, il y à de celà plusieurs années déjà. Je n'ai aucun talent en sports, je suis, au contraire, très maladroite. Bref, je me fond dans le décors de mon lycée, à Forks. J'étais une solitaire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, mais je trouvais que c'était mieux que de devenir comme les autres filles, qui se trahissent entre elles, qui se chicanent à tours de bras et qui, avant tout, seraient prêtes à s'entretuer pour n'importe quel garçon. Ah, les garçons, pour eux aussi je passais totalement innapercue. Je suis certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux savent qui je suis.

Chapitre 1 ; La rencontre

_Bella POV_

Lundi. Je maudissais mon réveil-matin qui interompait mon sommeil. Je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre en classe aujourd'hui, encore moins quand je regardais par la fenêtre.. De la pluie. Je sais bien que Forks est reconnue pour être la ville la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis, mais ça me déprimais toujours un peu, comparativement à la Californie où je vivais avec Renée.

«Bella! Cria Charlie, Je dois partir plus tôt ce matin! Bonne journée.»

Charlie, mon père. Le shérif de Forks. Je m'attendais bien avec mon père, malgré les années qui nous avaient séparés. Nous étions pareil, pas besoin de parler beaucoup pour se comprendre. On aimait chacun notre temps seul et nous nous respectuons mutuellement.

Je m'habillais avec une chemise carotée de différents bleus ainsi que de pantalons skinny noirs et de ballorines. Je descendis en bas, engloutis mon déjeuné et couru dans mon camion. Une vielle bagnole, mais je l'aimais. C'était Charlie qui me l'avais acheter à mon arrivée à Forks.

Arrivée au lycée, tous regardaient dans la même direction. Surment une bagare ou encore une fille se donnant en spectacle. Je decidais donc de me rendre directement dans ma classe de Biologie. J'arrivais à mon bureau et m'installa confortablement, en fait le plus que l'on peut l'être sur un tabouret. Je n'avais aucun partenaire de labo, dû au fait que nous soyons une classe impaire. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. J'avais une certaine facilitée en Biologie et de toute façon, je n'avais pas très envie d'être avec quiconque de cette école.

Je fermais les yeux, profitant du silence qui s'était installé dans cette classe vide. J'étais sur le bord de m'endormir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un tirer le tabouret d'à côté de moi et s'y assoir. Complètement déboussolée, j'ouvris les yeux et y vis l'homme le plus magnifique. Il avait les cheveux de couleur bronze, de grands yeux verts, une machoîre carée et un visage splendide. Je fermis les yeux, croyant rêver et laissa sortir un petit rire. Quelle drôle de situation, moi, rêvant d'appollon en classe de biologie.

Quand j'entendit un raclement de gorge. J'ouvris les yeux brutalement.

Il était bel et bien là, assit à côté de moi, beau comme un dieu.

«Il y a quelque chose de drôle?» Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'insulte dans la voix.

Une voix sonnant comme un ténor digne des meilleurs chanteurs.

Je compris ensuite que cela fesait quelques secondes que je le fixais sans avoir répondu.

«Oh... Euh... Non, rien de drôle, désolé...» Réussis-je à bafouillé.

Bravo, vraiment bravo! La première chose que tu lui dis, tu le dis en bafouillant.

Je me retournais, et fixais le professeur. J'avais les mains moites et était vraiment mal à l'aise et je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

Le cours parrut extrêmement long, je n'attendais que la cloche sonne pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Après ce qui parrut une éternité, elle sonna enfin. Je récupérais mes livres avec rapidité et courut à la sortie. Mes pieds en décida autrement et tout mes livres tombèrent par terre. Je fixais ceux-ci avec haine et pensa même à les laisser par terre puisque, evidemment, le garçon de tout à l'heure était là, à me regarder avec amusement. Lorsque je décidai enfin à les ramasser, je vis des mains s'en emparer avant moi, je forçant à le regarder. C'était bien lui.

«Je pense que se sont tes livres...» Dit-il avec un sourire en coin pour lequel j'aurais pû fondre littéralement.

«Oui, merci. Je suis un peu maladroite.»

Il me sourit et parti en direction du couloir tandis que je restais plantée là comme une dévergondée.

_Edward POV_

Bip....Bip...Bip...

SNOOZE...

Première journée d'école, dans un nouveau lycée. Je préfèrerais encore plus resté enfermé dans une pièce remplie d'araignées. J'eue à peine le temps de refermé les yeux que je sentis un courant froid. Merde!

«EDWARD! EDWARD! RÉVEILLES-TOI!!!»

J'ouvris les yeux pour y voir ma soeur, Alice.

«-Merde, Alice! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille?

- Non, pas ce matin! Première journée d'école, et j'ai déjà choisi ce que tu allais porter! Allez, hop! Tu as deux minutes, sinon j'appelle Emmett pour venir te chercher de force.» Cria Alice en quittant la chambre en bontissant.

Elle me fesait toujours bien rire, toujours heureuse. Je ris un peu et regarda ce qu'elle avait décidé comme vêtements.

C'était une chemise noire quelque peu ajustée avec des jeans bleus et des souliers noirs. Je commençais tranquillement à m'habiller, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire. J'envisageais très mal cette première journée. Tout d'abord parce que nous arrivions dans le milieu de l'année scolaire, et ensuite parce que je connaissais très bien l'effet que nous faisions. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je savais que nous étions plus beaux que la plupart des gens. Dans notre ancien lycée, en Alaska, nous attirions toujours beaucoup d'attention du sexe opposé. Je savais qu'Alice et Emmett, mon frère, aimaient beaucoup cet attention. De mon côté, cela me fâchait beaucoup. À force de voir les conquêtes de mon frère et de ma soeur, j'étais un peu découragé. Emmett était coureur de jupon tandis qu'Alice se retrouvait toujours avec les mauvaises personnes. Avec le physique que nous avons, il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime pour nos vraies qualités. En fait, personne ne prennait vraiment la peine de nous découvrir.

«EDWARD CULLEN!». Je sorti de mes songes assez rapidement par une Alice plus qu'impatiente de se rendre au lycée. Elle me lança une pomme sorti de la maison pour se rendre au siège passagé de ma Volvo, accompagné d'Emmett.

Je me stationnai et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Même pas une minute avait passé qu'un groupe de personne se retourna pour nous fixer.

«- Voilà, ça commence bien. Dit-je avec agacement.

- Relax, Edward. Je suis certain que je vais me trouver quelques bonne femmes ici!

- La ferme, Emmett. Dit-je en riant avec lui. On se voit au diner, À plus!»

Après avoir salué Alice, je parti en direction de mon premier cours, biologie. En entrant dans la classe, je me dirigai (sous les regards de tous les élèves) vers le professeur. Après m'avoir souhaité la bienvenue à Forks, il me pointa la dernière place libre. C'était à côté d'une jolie brune aux yeux fermés. J'essayais en vain de m'assoir en fesant le moins de bruit possible.

Je la vis ouvrir ses splendides yeux et me regarder. Après m'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes, elle referma les yeux et laissant échappé un léger ricanement.

Quoi? Elle rit de moi?

«Il y a quelque chose de drôle?» Demandais-je, insulté.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et une teinte rosée prenant place sur ces joues.

Après quelques secondes, toujours aucune réponse.

«Oh... Euh... Non, rien de drôle, désolé...» Bafouilla-t-elle après quelques secondes. Elle tourna ensuite rapidement la tête et fixa le tableau.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était d'une beauté à me couper le souffle. Avec ses long cheveux bouclés et ses yeux dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pendant des heures. La rougeur sur ses joue parti peu à peu.

Je la vis se tendre et la cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Elle prit ses choses et partit en un saut. Juste lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle échappa tous ses livres par terre. Elle resta quelques secondes à les fixer.

Je me précipitais alors pour l'aider à les ramasser.

«Je pense que se sont tes livres.» Dit-je en lui offrant mon sourire en coin.

Je la vit rougir encore une fois, dieu qu'elles lui allaient bien.

«Oui, je suis un peu maladroite.» Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Je lui sourit encore une fois et parti en direction de ma case.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre 2 ; Les présentations

_Edward POV_

Le cours suivant celui de biologie était un cours de mathématiques. À mon grand désarois, elle n'était pas là. Par contre, j'étais avec Alice. Elle ne perdu pas deux secondes avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi et me raconter tous les petits détails de son dernier cours. Elle aurait rencontré un certain Jasper Hales, son partenaire d'éducation physique. J'étais réticent envers les nouvelles rencontres d'Alice, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse encore brisé le coeur. Le cours passa vite, surtout avec Alice qui en profitais pour parler à chaques secondes où le professeur ne parlait pas. Enfin, c'était l'heure du dîner. Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria avec Alice sous mes talons. Je remplis un plateau pour nous deux et nous dirigeons vers la table déjà réservée par Emmett. Je la cherchais à travers la foule mais ne la trouva pas. J'avallais rapidement ma dernière bouchée de pizza et parti à sa recherche. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'étais complètement hypnotisé par elle. Je la chercha donc à travers le couloir. Le fait que le lycée ne soit pas très grand et compliqué m'aida à passé rapidement à travers les locaux.

_Bella POV_

Je n'avais pas faim aujourd'hui, alors je décidais de me rendre directement à la bibliothèque. C'était un peu comme mon temple, peu étaient les élèves qui se rendaient là-bas. Je n'étais même pas certaine que les élèves savaient où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Alors je me mis à la recherche d'un nouveau livre à lire. Je vis un livre me sembla interessant, L'étranger de Camus et m'étira pour l'atteindre. Je vis alors une main le prendre et suivit cette main pour en remonter jusqu'à un visage. Je sentis alors mes joues me trahir et devenir rouges.  
«- Je pense que l'on a pas eu la chance de se présenter. Dit-il.

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

- Edward.

- Bien, alors enchanté. Dit-je en regardant le livre qu'il tennait dans ses mains.

- Ah, Oh, biensur, voilà ton livre. Bon choix.»

Je lui fis un bref sourire et me dirigais vers la bibliothécaire. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je respirais profondément et me retournais vers lui.

«-Écoute, dit-je, Edward? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me suis, mais j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes, s'il-te-plait.

- Oui, euh, je suis vraiment désolé Bella.. Bien sûr.»

Il l'avait dit avec de la ...tristesse? Je devais devenir folle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me parle, de toute manière. Avec son physique, il pourrait se mettre n'importe quel fille dans la poche. Et c'est à moi quil parle en ce moment.

_Edward POV_

Elle était vraiment étrange, j'essaie de socialiser avec elle, et elle me dit de la laisser tranquille. Parfait. J'allais faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Après tout, je ne la connaissais même pas.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3; L'accident.

_Bella POV_

Déjà trois semaines ont passés depuis la dernière fois qu'Edward et moi avions parlés. Ça ne devait pas le dérangé. Il avait beaucoup changé en trois semaines, il était maintenant en couple avec Tanya, une belle blonde. Personnellement, je ne l'aimais pas, elle était l'oposée de moi. Elle adorait l'attention et portait toujours des vêtements beaucoup trop ajusté que nécessaire. Je dois avouer que ça me crevait le coeur de les voir ensemble. Mais à quoi je m'attendais? Il est tout sauf ordinaire, je suis banale. En plus, c'est moi qui lui a dit de me laisser tranquille. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de me faire des illusions. Bref, trois semaines ont passées, je dois avouer que le cours de biologie était devenu mon cauchemard. Il s'installait toujours un malaise lorsque l'on devait faire des travaux en équipes puisqu'Edward était toujours mon partenaire de laboratoire. En plus, Tanya était dans le banc d'en arrière et n'arrêtait pas d'interpeller Edward pour lui faire les yeux doux. Les conversations entre nous se restreignaient au nécessaire.

Après la longue journée, je me dirigeais enfin vers ma voiture. Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, je senti un énorme choc. Ma tête cogna la fenêtre d'à côté pour ensuite cogner durement sur le volant. Ma ceinture de sécurité se bloqua jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Je parvins à freiner la voiture. Mes pneus lâchaient un cris strident avant de s'arrêter complètement. Heureusement, la route était vide. Complètement débousollée, j'ouvris ma portière, prête à trouver le coupable de cet accident. Je regardais vers la voiture d'en arrière pour y voir une volvo grise et un Edward fixant l'avant de sa voiture.

«-PUTAIN, EDWARD! REGARDES OÙ TU VAS LA PROCHAINE FOIS.

- Bella?? Bella ça va? Je ne t'ai pas blessé? Dit-il en se précipitant sur moi. Je regardais ses yeux se transformés de la peur au désarois.

- Bellaaa! Je suis tellement désolé. Je... j'ai eu une seconde d'innattetion.. Bella?? tu m'entends??? Bellaaaaa??»

Le noir. La dernière chose que je senti fut les bras d'Edward emprisonnant ma taille, m'empêchant de tomber.

J'étais dans un sommeil paisible. Je m'éttirais pour y ressentir une douleur intense à la tête et au bas du dos. Je relâchais un léger cris de douleur et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

J'étais dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. J'essaiyait de me rappeller du dernier événement. Voiture... Noir...Edward.

EDWARD!

«...Bella?»

Je me retournais rapidement pour voir Edward assit sur une chaise au coin de la chambre.

«- Edward?..Qu'est-ce qui.. Où suis-

- Shh Shhh. Bella, tu es dans ma chambre. Suite à l'accident de voiture, tu as perdu connaissance. J'ai appellé mon père qui est médecin et il m'a dit de t'apporter chez moi pour qu'il t'examine. Tu étais toujours inconsciente lorsque tu es arrivé chez moi, mais tes signes vitaux étaient correctes. Tu étais dans une sorte de sommeil, selon mon père, qui arrive lors de grands stress. Bref, tu as eu quelques points de suttures sur le côté gauche de ton front et un léger choc au bas du dos. Carlisle à appellé ton père, j'irai te porter chez toi ce soir.»

J'étais complètement sous le choc. J'apportais instinctivement ma main vers mon front pour y découvrir des lignes.

«- Ouille...

- Bella, je...je suis tellement désoler! Dit-il, désormais devant moi. J'ai..Je..Écoutes, si il y a quoi que se soit que je puisse faire..

- Edward, le coupais-je, un accident arrive à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux pour y voir de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Je pensa ensuite à lui.. Oh non! Et lui?

«- Edward, et.. et toi?? Tu n'as rien??

- Indemne! Dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Si j'avais pu être celui avec les blessures.. Crois-moi que.

- Edward! Maintenant, tu arrêtes maintenant de culpabiliser. En fait, je t'interdis de te ronger avec ça. Tu vois, je vais bien! Une semaine et je serais comme neuve.» Je réussis même à faire un petit sourire malgré la douleur.

_Edward POV_

Cette femme était extraordinaire. Je cause un accident et elle me dit d'arrêter de me culpabilisé. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir arrêter de m'en vouloir. Je devais absolument me racheter.

«-Bella... Dit-je nerveusement.

- Oui..?»

Allez, Edward, fait un homme de toi. Je souflais un bon coup.

«- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant, celui que tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire racheter. Crois-moi, c'est correct.

- J'insiste... Bella, s'il-te-plait.

- Bon... d'accord. J'accepte.»

Notre conversation fût interompue par un cognement à ma porte. Je vis Bella se raidir. La porte s'entrouvit et Alice entra dans ma chambre avec un verre d'eau et une soupe.

« Carlisle m'a dit de venir te porter ça, Bella.» Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je vis Bella rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle.

«- Merci, mais je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi..

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je suis Alice, dit-elle en serrant la main de Bella. Je sens que l'on va être de bonnes amies! Alors, mange maintenant, crois-moi ça va te faire le plus grand bien! Et toi, Edward, je vais avoir deux mots à te dire tentôt.» Alice quitta la pièce. Je fermais les yeux et lâcha un soupir avant de regarder Bella.

« - J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes à cause de l'accident.. Dit-elle après avoir terminé sa soupe.

- Surment, mais je les mérites, Bella. Dis-je en me levant. Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, maintenant.»

Je lui souris en m'approchant de la porte.

«Non... Edward...» Je me retournais «..Reste avec moi... S'il-te-plais..»

_Alors voilà, j'ai posté les 3 premiers chapitres. J'aimerais bien avoir quelques Review à savoir si je continue la fic ou pas. Dès que j'ai des reviews, je la continurai. J'aimerais aussi avoir des commentaires, positifs ou pas, mais constructifs s'il-vous-plait._

_Bizoux, Virginie._


	4. Chapitre IV

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui on fait des reviews. Merci beaucoup et je note vos recommandations. _

_Un grooos merci Ice-Cream-L, Lili71, Me11307, Millebella, Fireri, Christou57é_

_Pouchy; Merci beaucoup pour la review, et oui je sais que parfois j'ai de la difficulté avec mes participes passés! J'y travaille! :) Et merci pour ton commentaire sur le français que j'utilise, j'aime mieux lorsque c'est bien écrit et je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué !:)_

_Titinesse; Haha, merci pour la review, et oui! Bella devrait être plus gentille avec Edward! Après tout, comment résister à Edward! haha :)_

_MmeEsmeeCullen; Merci beaucoup pour la review, Et pour la mise en page, je ne savais pas trop comment FanFic fonctionne et je pensais que j'avais changé la mise en page, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsque tu as du lire la fic. Mais je l'ai changé! Et pour ce qui est de Max et sa main visée, ça m'a bien fait rire. J'avais complètement oubliée que j'avais tappé ça dans ce traitement de texte. En fait, J'étais en train de regarder la télévision et je notais ce qu'il disait, dieu sait pourquoi! haha! Mais oui, effectivement, ça n'étais pas du tout par rapport à la Fic. _

_CeLiRa3879; Merci pour ta review, et pour ce qui est de la mise en page, c'est la même histoire que dans la réponse d'en haut! Et pour ce qui est des reviews, tu as bien raison, c'est très valorisant de les recevoir! :) Je passerais lire tes fics! _

_Et pour terminer, Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction alors oui, je vais la continuer! _

_Dernier petit point, Remember Me (ou la Rage de Vivre en français) sort en salle demain ici au Québec. Vous allez le voir?? Si oui, vos impressions ? ;)_

_Maintenant fini le Bla Bla, et voici le 4e chapitre._

_Bizous, Virginie_

Chapitre 4 ;

_Edward POV_

J'étais aller reconduire Bella chez elle quelques heures plus tard, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui parle beaucoup, contrairement au reste de ma famille, mais avec Bella, c'était différent. Je ne me sentais aucunement jugé et je sentais qu'elle écoutait vraiment ce que je disais. Nous étions arrivés devant sa maison.  
«- Merci, Edward. On se voit demain en classe..? Dit-elle, en jouant après ses mains.

- Oui, dit-je en lui offrant mon sourire en coin. Écoutes, Bella.. Je voulais te dire que-

*Drrrringgg... Drrrriiiinnnnggg.*

Merde! Je regardais rapidement sur mon écran de téléphone. Tanya... Oh non! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Bella dû voir son nom car elle ouvrit la portière de ma voiture.

«Tu peux répondre, de toute façon je dois rentrer maintenant. Bonne nuit.»

Je n'eût pas le temps de lui dire un mot qu'elle était déjà hors de ma voiture.

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour remarquer que mon téléphone continuait de sonner. Je poussais un long soupir.

«- ..Allô? Dit-je sans empressement.

- EDWARD! J'ai essayer de te rejoindre toute la journée!! Où étais-tu?

- Ahh, Tanya. Longue histoire.. Écoutes, je conduis maintenant, on se voit demain..?

- Parfait! Tu me manques...

- ..Oui, moi aussi, dit-je distant, bye.»

Je raccrochais le plus rapidement possible.

J'entrais dans la villa et montais directement dans ma chambre. Elle semblait si vide maintenant que Bella n'y était plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi? Je fus rapidement sorti de mes pensées lorsque qu'Alice entra de toute vitesse.

«- MAIS QUELLE CONNERIE TU AS FAIT?? FONCER DANS LA VOITURE DE BELLA!?

- Woooo. woooo... Relax Alice, Je n'ai pas fait exprès..

- TU AURAIS PU LA BLESSER SÉRIEUSEMENT!!!

- Je sais.. Alice.. Dit-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bien.. Alors.. Et je voulais également te dire que je compte aller lui parler demain.. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en quittant la pièce.»

Je m'étendais, exaspéré, sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux et pensais à pleins de choses, mais surtout à Bella. J'allais me racheter. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant m'endormir.

_Bella POV_

Nous étions arrivés devant ma maison. Je le remerciais et il se mit à parler lorsque son téléphone sonna. Lorsqu'il le regardait, je pu y lire le nom de Tanya. Mon sourire disparu de mon visage et je dit à Edward de répondre et partit en direction de chez moi. Une partie de moi aurait souhaité qu'il me rattrape ou qu'il me dise quelque chose. Je devenais folle, probablement. Aucun garçon sain d'esprit me choisirait par rapport à Tanya.. Je montais dans ma chambre après avoir rassurée Charlie que j'allais bien. Il me dit d'appeler ma mère. Je soupirais fortement en fixant mon téléphone. Rénée, ma mère. J'avais habitée chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle emménage avec Phil, son nouveau copain. Il était un joueur de hockey amateur, et ma mère déprimait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Alors j'avais décidé d'aller habiter chez mon père pour que ma mère puisse suivre Phil. J'aimais bien habiter chez Charlie, mais j'avais toujours du mal à m'intégrer ici. J'arrêtais de fixer mon téléphone et, après une conversation de moins de cinq minutes, de façon à rassurer Renée, je raccrochais. Je m'étendis sur mon lit mit ma main sur ma tête qui donnait l'impression d'exploser. Je jouais les fortes, mais j'avais mal. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis sur une seule et unique pensée, Edward.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surprise d'apercevoir une journée ensoleillée. Je regardais l'heure et mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc quand je remarquais que je devais quitter la maison dans moins de 15 minutes. Je couru sous la douche, laissais mes cheveux tomber et attrapais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. J'englutis un bol de céréale, prit ma veste et couru à l'extérieur. Mon coeur arrêta de battre lorsque j'aperçus une volvo devant mon entrée avec Edward qui m'ouvrait la portière.

«- Edward... mais qu'est-ce qui-

- Tout d'abord, Bonjour. Ensuite, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser conduire ou pire marcher jusqu'au lycée après l'accident de hier. Dit-il avec un sourire qui cachait de la tristesse.»

J'entrais docilement dans sa voiture. Le chemin vers le lycée se fit dans le silence, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder à quelques reprises et à chaques fois, sa beautée me coupait le souffle. Cette même beautée qui me jetais dans le désespoir car jamais il ne pourrait m'appartenir. Il me regardait quelques fois, également. Lorsque nous arrivions devant le lycée, la vision de Tanya me frappa comme un coup directement dans le coeur. Dans un souffle de panique, je dis à Edward que je doutais que Tanya approuve qu'il me porte à l'école. «Bella, je fais seulement te porter à l'école..» Dit-il. Cette phrase avait frappé encore plus fort dans mon coeur. Évidemment qu'il ne faisait que me porter à l'école... J'étais tomber dans le coup de l'espérance et je tombais de haut. Il dut voir mon visage torturé car il dit, dans une voix troublée

«-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bella. Je...Je veux dire que..-

- Ne t'inquiète pas.. Ce...Ce n'est pas grave. Merci encore, même si ce n'étais pas nécessaire..» Dit-je en sortant de sa voiture. Je forcais un sourire et me maudissait d'avoir imaginer quelque scénario.

_Vos impressions? Je posterai un autre chapitre ce soir ou demain! :)_

_xoxo_


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre V

_Edward POV_

Je sortais de la voiture lorsque Tanya courut vers moi.

«- Qui est la fille qui t'accompagnais ce matin? Dit-elle, décidement de mauvaise humeur.

- C'était Bella.. Tu ne l'as pas vue? Répondis-je, ahuri

- Bella.... BELLA QUI?»

Bon, elle faisait une scène maintenant.. Elle déconnait ou..? Elle était à Forks depuis des années et ne connaissait pas Bella?

«- Swan, Bella Swan. Tu es ici depuis des lustres et tu ne connais même pas les élèves de ta classe... Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon cours.

- EDWARD!!!!! Je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu débarques au lycée avec une autre fille que moi, alors maintenant tu arrêtes de la voir. Dit-elle en agrippant mon bras.

- Tanya... Dit-je en détachant des doigts de mon bras. Tu n'as aucun droit de décider qui je vois ou non alors maintenant tu arrêtes ta scène et tu me laisse aller en classe.

- Aucun droit? Je suis ta copine bon sang! Cria-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'air. Avec toi, ça doit toujours être à ta manière ou rien. Alors je veux que l'on prenne une pause.

- Une pause??? Personne ne prends de pause avec MOI.

- Eh bien, je pense que je viens de le faire.» Dit-je en me détourant de Tanya qui restait plantée au milieu du couloir. Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez en entrant dans la classe de biologie.

Je m'assis à ma place, Bella n'était toujours pas arrivée. J'ouvris mon livre à la page demandée et regardais par la fenêtre. La cloche avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes et Bella n'était toujours pas en classe. Je voulu lui envoyer un message mais réalisait que je n'avais pas son numéro de portable. Je commençais à m'inquiéter lorsqu'elle entrait dans la classe. Elle souffla un léger «Désoler» au professeur et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sortis une feuille de mon cartable et commençais à griffonner sur celle-ci.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Je lui remis la feuille et elle paru surprise. Elle l'ouvrit et répondu rapidement. Elle semblait tendue. Elle poussa le papier en ma direction et se remit à fixer le tableau.

_Elle n'est pas très sympathique, ta copine._

Je bouillais de l'intérieur.. Je me retournais vers Bella .

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..?»

J'entendis le professeur se racler la gorge et je me tûs aussitôt. Bella arracha le papier de ma main et se mit à écrire. Après quelques secondes, elle repoussa encore une fois le papier vers moi.

_Elle m'a formellement interdit de te parler et a même insister sur le fait que je ne puisse même plus te regarder! Elle avait des arguments assez forts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Je me retournais vers Bella et la regardais dans les yeux. Je lui souffla un «Désoler» et froissa le papier entre mes mains. J'était fou de rage. Tanya va en entendre parler. Si il y avait une personne avec qui je ne désirais plus aucun contact, c'était bien elle.

_Bella POV_

Je me dirigeais vers la classe de biologie lorsque quelqu'un agrippa mon bras et me retourna.

«- TOI! C'EST DE TA FAUTE.

- Tanya? Écoutes, je n'ai aucune idée ce dont tu parles. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

- Je te le dis maintenant et ne te le redirai pas une autre fois. Je ne veux pas que tu approches de mon copain, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles, que tu l'approches et je ne veux même pas que tu le regardes.

- Tu es complètement folle.» Dit-je en m'éloignant.

Elle ne lâcha pas sa prise sur mon bras et me retourna encore une fois. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que sa main frappait mon visage. Je plaçai ma main sur ma joue douloureuse.

«J'espère que le message est clair.» Cracha-t-elle avant de partir.

Je restais immobile et soupirais un bon coup, question de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je fini, après quelques minutes, par me diriger vers mon cours de biologie.

_EDWARD POV_

Après avoir raccompagné Bella à son cours, je me dirigeais furieusement vers Tanya qui était acoudée sur une table, accompagnée de Lauren et Jessica. J'écartais doucement celles-ci pour faire face à Tanya.

«- Edward.. Je sais que tu es probablement en colère mais-

- Garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un qui veut les . Tu sais, à propos de la pause, je pense que celle-ci va être permanente. En d'autres mots, toi et moi, c'est fini.

- C'est à cause de cette Bella? Cracha-t-elle avec indignation.

- C'est plutôt grâce à Bella, dit-je en mettant l'imphase sur le grâce.»

Je me rendis en classe, juste à temps. Le cours parru durer des heures mais quand, enfin, la cloche sonna, je me précipitais vers la classe de Bella. Je m'acotais sur le mur en attendant qu'elle sorte.

Lorsqu'elle sorti finalement, elle passa distraitement devant moi sans me remarquer. Je l'appellais afin qu'elle remarque ma présence. Elle se retourna et un sourire s'étendis sur son visage. Je senti mon coeur battre plus rapidement. Quel étrange sentiment.

«- Salut, soufflai-je.

- Salut, répondit-elle, avec une belle rougeur qui apparaissait sur son visage.

- Je te dois un souper.. Es-tu libre demain soir?»

_Voilà les amis! Merci encore à titinesse, Ice-Cream-L et Mel1307 pour les reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir! :-) Sinon, je pense que plusieurs personnes sont contentes qu'Edward ait largué Tanya! _

_Alors le prochain chapitre sera le fameux souper! :-)_

_Bizous, Virginie._


End file.
